Navy SEAL Down
by WofOZ
Summary: Danny was honestly convinced it was physically impossible for a Navy SEAL to get sick. It just didn't happen and Steve had oddly proved that time and time again. At least that was the case until the Commander's body decided enough was enough and it couldn't be proven anymore.


**Me again! Recently I got sick... so did everyone else around me and it sucked. So I decided to take out my frustration on Steve. Ha ha.**

**Hope you like it! If you're following my "Mai Tais and Machine Guns" story the next chapter will be up in the next few days! Woot woot!**

**Oz**

* * *

Navy SEAL's did not get sick. It wasn't that they couldn't get sick, it was simply they did not. A year ago a flu epidemic had hit the Island of Oahu and everyone got sick. Chin got it, Kono got it, Danny got it TWICE, thanks to second exposure from Grace and most of HPD cycled through the illness. Through it all, one lone soldier stood out, Steve "How is this possible" McGarrett didn't even so much as cough during the outbreak. Which made no sense whatsoever because half of the suspects Steve had tackled had been sick.

One day when Danny had finally returned from two days of being miserable and bedridden, he asked Steve how it was possible he didn't catch the bug yet. Steve's smug response?

"I'm a Navy SEAL, Danno." So the next change he got, Danny went to do some research. He tried to find where exactly in the SEAL handbook it read "Thou shall not get sick" or "As a Navy SEAL, your first and foremost duty is to learn the ninja way of ordering illness' out of your body" but he never could quite find it. It would just have to be a statement of fact, or a biblical commandment that Navy SEAL's will not, can not and do not get sick.

Which was why Danny found himself staring at his partner through their adjoining office window with a raised eyebrow. It was a bright sunny warm day on Oahu, not to hot, not to cold, just right and even Danny had given a small smile when he'd woken up and headed into work that day. Steve didn't look right; in fact he looked down right miserable at the moment. His cheeks were slightly rouged; his brow was permanently wrinkled by the ever so slight frown on the man's features.

Now there was no major case they were working on that would give the Commander his classic "aneurysm face". There was no time sensitive information he was waiting to arrive or to deliver that would give him "pissed off face" and all the paperwork had been done and sent off from their last case so there was no need for "bored face" either. No, this was a face Danny had never seen on his partner before and yet years of being a father and family man, he knew exactly what the face meant.

Getting to his feet and popping out the kinks in his back Danny slowly ambled to his office door and stepped out. Chin and Kono had gone on a lunch run for them all so at the moment, Steve and Danny were just taking it easy until they got back. That was how Danny had had the chance to watch his partner for the last ten minutes wondering what exactly the face was that he was wearing. Finally he'd drawn the conclusion that maybe, just maybe the infallible had fallen.

Knocking on Steve's door as he pushed it open Danny couldn't help but smile as two miserable eyes looked up at him.

"What's up big guy?" the detective asked. Steve frowned even more but this time in confusion.

"Nothing's up, what what's up with you?" he replied. Folding his arms smugly over his broad chest, Danny's grin grew even wider.

"You, my indestructible friend, are sick." Steve suddenly sat up and did a very good job of masking any and all fatigue he'd been showing moments ago.

"I'm not sick," he replied like a petulant child. "Where did that come from?"

"I'm a detective," Danny explained. "And a father and I can see you're about ready to drop from my office so let's just skip the tough guy act and admit it already." This was apparently a test of Steve's manliness as he rose to his feet to add height to their argument.

"I'm not sick, Danno," he chuckled and Danny was sure he heard a slight wheeze. "I ran five miles this morning and swam eight. Would a sick person be able to do that?"

"No, for that matter a normal healthy person wouldn't be able to do that but you are most definitely not normal," the detective replied. "If fact shouldn't it have been six-mile run and ten-mile swim?" Rolling his eyes Steve sniffed but cleverly disguised it as brushing Danny off with a wave of his hand.

"Look I'm not sick so that's the end of it okay? I don't get sick. I'm not sick and I'm not getting sick. I-" What happened next would go down in Danny's record books as one of the most powerful events of the human body that he'd ever witnessed. Without warning Steve let loose one of the biggest, loudest, almost painful sounding sneezes that Danny was sure the man had broken something.

Once the glass stopped rattling, Danny and Steve just looked at one another. Danny with both eyebrows raised and an amused smirk on his face and Steve with an "Oh crap I've been caught" face.

"Y'alright there buddy?" the detective asked doing his best not to laugh.

"I'm fine," Steve said using a tissue to wipe his nose. "Must be dusty in here, I'm still not sick." There was no controlling the laughter after that, Danny broke down and gave a good guffaw before pulling himself together. Steve, to his credit, just stood there un-amused and took the abuse.

"Oh..." Danny said wiping a tear. "Come on Steve, it's not a crime to be sick. They wont revoke your SEAL trident because you caught a cold."

"Wanna bet?" Steve snorted. However when the man went to jerk his head back he wavered ever so slightly. Suddenly, for Danny, all humour was gone as he stepped forward and put a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Eh oh, easy," Danny urged. "Y'alright?"

"M'fine," Steve tried with very little conviction. Just then Chin and Kono appeared back in the office and when they saw the position of their two superiors, they quickly dropped the food and opened Steve's office door.

"What's going on?" Kono asked.

"Man down," Danny replied. "Our fearless leader seems to have gotten sick."

"I'm not sick, Danny," Steve repeated yet again. He righted himself and brushed of Danny's helping hand. "It's probably something I ate."

"Okay, well what's say you call it a day huh? Come on I'll drive you home," Danny offered. Steve looked like he'd been slapped as he shook his head.

"I'm fine, honestly I-" Another sneeze, powerful enough to make Chin and Kono jump in surprise and step back slightly.

"That doesn't sound fine to me, brah," Chin said once the feathers had settled.

"Yeah boss, don't worry, we got this," Kono added. "One afternoon wont kill you."

"I'll even throw in one of those nasty health smoothies you like on the way home," Danny bargained. It seemed that somewhere in the deep recesses of the hardened SEAL's mind, a small child finally conceded to illness and the ever human urge to be taken care of.

"Fine," Steve grunted as if it was the most painful thing in the world. He reached into his desk drawer for his badge and gun before sullenly trudging after Danny out the door.

By the time they reached Steve's beach-side home, the man had fallen asleep in the passenger side of the Camaro, his smoothie only barely sipped and in danger of tipping out of his hand. For a moment, Danny just took in the scene, amused at how a man so tough, could look so innocent. Then Danny's face fell as he wondered how in the world he was going to get the lumbering tower of muscle from the car into the house with little disturbance. Deep down the father in Danny couldn't help but feel for his friend, a man in need who wasn't used to needing.

With a sigh, and knowing this wasn't just a simple case of carrying a sick Grace from the car to the house, Danny reached over and gave Steve a slight tap.

"Home time buddy," he said. "I ain't carrying you princess style into the house." Steve grunted, snuffed and drearily opened his eyes.

"Danny?" he questioned. A wave of concern rolled through the Jersey native at the question but he quashed it. He'd never seen Steve sick before and for all he knew this was perfectly normal for an exhausted and ill Navy SEAL.

"That's me," Danny replied. "Come on, if you're good I'll read you a bedtime story." Steve flipped him off before they both climbed from the car and headed into the house. Inside, Steve flopped down on the couch and covered his eyes with his arm. Danny quietly headed into the kitchen and within minutes had a bowl of soup and a mug of some sort of fowl smelling green tea that he found in Steve's cupboard and had seen the man drink before.

When he got back to the living room, Steve was sprawled out, throw blanket half-hazard tugged over his midsection and his face mashed into the pillow. Danny tried to put the tray down on the coffee table as quietly as possible but ever the highly trained soldier, Steve's eyes popped open again.

"Y'didn't have to do that Danny," he muttered. "I'll be fine by morning."

"I'm sure you will," Danny smirked. "Eat the soup, drink the tea and I'll leave you alone deal?" With a grunt, a sneeze and a sigh, Steve sat up and made short work of the offered items. Once they were down, Danny was glad his friend looked just a slight bit more healthy and deemed the man okay to be left alone. With a final "call me if you need anything" Danny left his partner to rest.

Now apparently, there was a reason why SEALs never got sick and Danny would kick himself for a good long while for not realizing it sooner. The reason why Navy SEALs didn't get sick was because, true to their unstoppable nature; they did nothing half way.

The call came in around seven am when Danny was seconds away from leaving for work. His cell-phone started belting out the theme from "The Great Escape" while Steve's face popped up on the screen. Smirking and knowing the only reason Steve would be calling him was to admit defeat, Danny answered his phone.

"Yeeees Steven?" There was a pause, the detective's smile grew. He knew his partner and he knew how painful the next few words were going to be for the man to say.

"D... I'm sick." And Danny could hear it too. The man's voice crackled, he sniffed all the way through those few words.

"Yeah you don't sound to good, babe," Danny replied. "Don't worry, I'll call you if anything big comes up. Just get some rest and I'll check in on you later, deal?" Another curious pause before.

"Kay," Steve snorted. "T'nks Danny."

"Take'er easy ya goof," Danny smirked. He clicked his cell phone shut and headed out to work.

Thankfully, nothing big did come up and the remainder of Five-0 was allowed to leave their boss to his recovery. They wrapped up a few small details to close some cases and finished up some paperwork before the end of the day slowly crept up on them. Danny was just signing off on a final report he'd just printed when Chin poked his head in his office door.

"Hey brah, you hear from McGarrett at all today?" he asked. Danny shook his head, he'd been glued to his phone just in case and not once had Steve's ringtone called out to him.

"Figured he's just sleeping it off," the detective replied. "I'll pass by his place on my way home just to make sure he isn't trying to swim away his cold and is actually resting." Chin chuckled and glanced at his watch before saying;

"4:30, why don't you get out of here and check on him now. Kono and I can close up shop." Danny hesitated for a second figuring he could get one more report done before day's end but something inside him decided against it.

"Alright," he nodded. "See ya tomorrow."

"Tomorrow detective," Chin smiled and gave a nod of his own.

The moment Danny was in his car, something in his gut twisted as he thought about his day. Steve hadn't called, normally he'd take that as a blessing but this was different. For someone who swore he was "fine" and considering Steve's overwhelming need to constantly be in control, not calling at least once to see what was up seemed a little odd. At first, Danny had figured he'd pick Steve up some more soup but then the pit in his gut grew a little more and he decided just to head straight to his partner's house. He'd get soup once he was sure the man was okay.

Pulling up to his partner's house, Danny barely locked his door before bouncing up the steps to the front door and ringing the doorbell. When he received no answer, Danny tried knocking;

"Hey Steve! Open up! I know you're sick but you're not dead, don't make me wait out here like an idiot!" Still no response and now the concern in the detective's gut had magnified. Pulling out the spare key that Steve had given him, Danny made short work of unlocking the door.

"Steve? Eh Steve!" Danny stopped, if he let the panic overtake him it would lead to mistakes. For all he knew Steve was just upstairs in bed in a cold medication induced slumber. So taming his concern and regaining his professionalism, Danny headed up the steps to the bedrooms, Steve's bed looked like it'd been slept in but there was no sign of the Commander himself. His next plan of attack was the kitchen and finally the lanai.

Thankfully, MERCIFULLY, it was in the back yard leading to the beach where Danny finally found his missing man. Steve was propped up in one of his beach chairs, legs splayed out in front of him and a blanket around his shoulders. The blanket and slight trembles were the first clue something was definitely wrong and as Danny got closer, the sound was another. It sounded like someone had spent the last few hours water boarding Steve and now that fluid was rattling around in his lungs. When Danny finally came around to look his partner in the face, concern became fear, became emergency response mode.

Steve's lips were damn near blue, his skin was a greenish blue pale hue and his eyes were half-mast and glazed with a raging fever that pinked his cheeks.

"Steve? Hey buddy how you feeling?" Danny said kneeling next to his partner. It was a stupid question, the answer was obvious but he had to ask to know just how serious things were. Very slowly, sluggish almost, Steve's eyes did their best to focus.

"D'ny?" he wheezed. Putting a hand on Steve's shoulder Danny could instantly feel the raging fever his friend was suffering from.

'Oh yes,' the detective thought. 'Definitely not good.'

"You expecting anyone else to this little beach party?" Danny tried humour. Steve blinked slowly then looked out to the Ocean.

"Beach?" he asked. Every alarm bell in Danny's head that could go off did.

"Yeah, do you remember coming out here?" he asked. Steve blinked and wheezed again then shook his head his next words had Danny instantly moving.

"D'ny... th'nk nnn... help."

"Then let's get you some," Danny firmly nodded. "Can you make it to the car if I help?" Steve nodded then took a good minute to finally find his faculties and get to his feet. As soon as he was up, however, his knees buckled and it was by the grace of G*d that Danny managed to catch the man and keep them both up right. That single movement had Steve's lungs crackling and the wheezing so bad, Danny made a command decision. He sat his partner back down without the slightest protest and pulled out his cell phone with a heavy-heart.

Two hours later, Danny sat in the hospital waiting room where Chin and Kono had joined him shortly after he'd arrived in the ambulance with Steve. The paramedics had been amazed Steve was still conscious considering how high his fever was and how bad his lungs sounded. They were even more astounded when Steve actually managed to answer a few of their questions. When the wheezing, blue-lipped feverish Commander had managed to slur out the question "Is that necessary?" when they said they were going to get him to the hospital, the paramedics had actually laughed. Danny didn't blame them in the least. Of course it may have had something to do with the fact that Steve's question came out more like; "Iz dath nece'ry?"

So now they sat, waiting for word that Steve would be okay.

"Should have taken him to a doctor yesterday," Danny muttered into his cup of lukewarm hospital coffee.

"We can all say we're guilty there Danny," Kono sighed as she sat back. "I mean, when has Steve EVER been sick?"

"She's right, we've never seen McGarrett sick," Chin added. "He probably had a cold for days before it turned into... whatever this is."

"This..." said a new voice from the doorway. "Is Bacterial Pneumonia." The three members of Five-0 got to their feet as a man in scrubs walked in. "All the islands know who Five-0 is and Detective Williams I understand you're Commander McGarrett's medical proxy, correct?"

"Got it in one," Danny nodded extending his hand; the doctor took his hand with a warming smile and gave it a good shake.

"Doctor Raleigh Helfer," he introduced. "Now I'm sure you're all concerned about the Commander and I will say his situation is serious."

"Is he going to be okay?" Kono asked.

"His lungs have been considerably compromised," Raleigh replied. "No doubt he'd been suffering from a cold for a few days which untreated developed into the severe pneumonia he has now. We have him on some strong antibiotics and hopefully they'll help clear things up."

"And if they don't?" Danny asked. The doctor hesitated but could see he was dealing with a no-nonsense crowd.

"Worst case scenario, we have to put him on a ventilator to help his lungs continue to function until we can nip this thing in the bud," he replied. "But that's absolute worst case and I'm really not willing to go near that idea right now." Danny felt his heart drop into his shoes, sick was one thing, requiring a ventilator was something else entirely and after his experience with sarin poison, he wouldn't wish that experience on his worst enemy.

Letting out a deep breath and giving his teammates a glance he turned back to the doctor.

"Can we see him?" he asked. The doctor pursed his lips and Danny already knew what the man was about to say.

"At the moment we're getting him settled in the ICU," Helfer replied. "It's important to keep everything around him extremely sterile until we can at least have this fever level off."

"You mean his temperature is still going up?" Kono asked.

"I mean every time we think we've gotten it down it comes back up again," the doctor replied. "Your Commander picked up a hell of an illness I'm afraid." To that Danny snorted and shook his head.

"Yeah, he always did go after the toughest perp," he sighed. "So what do we do? What can we do Doc? As you've noticed my team and I aren't very good at sitting on our hands." The doctor shrugged in the most sympathetic way.

"Unfortunately there isn't much you can do at the moment but leave this to myself and my medical staff. I've had cases like this come in before so we're confident in the treatment. That and the Commander is a very strong, healthy man. The pneumonia's bad but I have faith we can-"

As if the fates were against them, Dr Helfer's pager suddenly started beeping at him almost the same time that his cell phone started ringing. Frowning at the pager the doctor whipped out his phone to answer.

"Helfer… Okay… Yes… I see… No, that could compromise his lungs even fur—I understand. I'll be there as quick as I can." Snapping the phone shut the doctor looked at Danny with grave seriousness. "Detective would you say you're a good friend of the Commander?" Danny didn't even need to answer, Chin did it for him.

"Of course he is and if you're having trouble with Steve, you're going to need Danny to help," the Hawaiian replied.

"Good enough, come with me Detective," Dr. Helfer ordered.

Danny was led through a series of hallways then forced to jog after the doctor up a flight of stairs. The second the exited the stairwell, the Jersey detective heard his partners voice all the way down the hall. His first instinct was to run toward the panicked sounding man but the doctor had other plans.

"Scrubs first," he ordered. It was an agonizing six minutes of hearing Steve barking out angry words then cries for help before Danny was shoved through the ICU room door.

Steve was wild. Soft restraints had been used to keep him in place on the bed but that seemed to only aggravate the man even more.

"He's delirious with fever," Dr. Helfer explained quickly. "But if we sedate him we take away his body's fight to keep his lungs going on their own. You NEED to calm him down."

"Get away from me!" Steve snarled as a nurse tried to get close enough to check one of the machines. Amazingly just as quickly Steve barked out something equally as harsh in Arabic, then twice as harsh in Japanese. Danny finally got over his surprise after Steve howled something out in Russian.

The detective moved as quick as he could shove the nurse out of the way and put a gentle but firm had on Steve's arm. He forced himself to ignore the searing heat radiating off the man.

"How do you expect people to help you if you aren't speaking English Steve?" he asked. Steve's struggling simmered to mild twitches. His fevered delirious eyes found Danny's and shockingly filled with tears.

"Danno… don't let them do this," he wheezed. "Please… please just get me out of here. I can't… I can't go through it again." Confused but concerned, Danny did his best to smile.

"The docs are just trying to help you buddy," he offered. "No one's going to hurt you but you have to calm down if you want to feel be-"

"They want information," Steve hacked. "Been torturing me, for days! Please… Danno I can't… I can't keep going. I can't… I can't breathe." Danny's heart started beating faster in his chest, whatever was going on he knew Steve's mind was in a very bad place.

"Steve, hey Steve, you're not being tortured," he said grabbing the man's face. "You're sick, okay? You're big time sick and you need to slow down so the doctor's can help you." Steve however shook his head back and forth and tugged on his restraints.

"Th, they want details… Danny… codes… I can't… they water boarded me! Please… Danny… Danno anything… I'll, I'll do anything just get me out of here!" The words were going straight to the detective's heart but he knew there was little he could do.

Until it finally dawned on him; He went to the restraint on Steve's left wrist first and started to undo.

"Detective…" the doctor warned by the door. Danny just gave him a "trust me" look and when the doctor waved a hand to proceed the Jersey man went back to what he was doing.

"Steve, I want you to listen to me very carefully okay? I need you to be perfectly still okay?" Danny used a very hushed tone; just loud enough for Steve to hear. Almost instantly the Navy SEAL froze stiff as a board and Danny knew his plan would work. His feverish eyes found Danny's and like an expectant scared child waited for more.

Glancing over his shoulder, Danny turned back to his partner and undid the other arm restraint before putting a firm hand on Steve's shoulder.

"I'm going to get these restraints off you but I need my friends help to get the leg restraints off you okay? Nod if you understand." Danny knew it was a bit cruel to be playing on Steve's soldier instincts at the moment but he also knew his friend needed help and fast. Steve, trusting Danny completely gave a nod. "Good… Helfer?"

Very slowly the doctor appeared just behind Danny and headed for the foot of the bed. When Steve tensed, Danny gripped the back of his neck and squeezed comfortingly.

"This is Raleigh, Steve, he's a medic and I can't get you out of here until he gives you the once over," he explained. Steve's eyes flitted between the doctor at the foot of the bed and back to Danny. When the doctor undid one of the ankle restraints and went for the other Steve finally spoke at a hushed whisper.

"Can we trust him?"

"Do you trust me?" was Danny's response. Steve eased a bit, apparently even in delirium their trust in one another was absolute. Free of his restraints Helfer came up on the other side of the bed slowly reaching for an oxygen mask that had come dislodged next to Steve's head.

"Captain Helfer USMC, I'm here to get you out sir," Helfer said with an incredible impersonation of a military man. "Perimeter has been secured and all hostiles are in custody or on the run. Dust off in ten but I think some fresh air might help things feel a little better until they get here. You mind sucking on some O2 for me sailor? Your man here came all this way just for the honour." For a moment Danny was stunned at the performance but was immensely grateful as all the fight finally left Steve's body and he went lax against the bed. Deliriously the Navy SEAL gave a lopsided grin.

"S'good to have y'here jarhead," Steve smiled. "N'I don't mind at all." Helfer, possible the best doctor in the world, in Danny's mind, handed the detective the mask and motioned for him to put it over Steve's face. Danny did so and it soon Steve's wrinkled brow became just a little less so.

Taking it as a good sign, Danny started to back away only to have Steve snap his hand up and clutch the man's wrist. Just as quick the detective grabbed his partner's hand and squeezed.

"D'no, stay," Steve hacked through the mask.

"You got it, babe, I'm not going anywhere," Danny replied. He knew he'd have to move eventually and it wasn't long before after a few struggled breaths his partner's head lulled to one side and he passed out.

"Doc?" Danny asked in concern.

"Exhaustion, his vitals aren't good but they aren't dropping either," the man explained. "Nurse get me another round of antibiotics, we need to be more aggressive. Thank you detective, I'll come get you as soon as I have more." Danny wanted to protest and felt bad about the idea that Steve might wake up and he wouldn't be there but there was something about the good doctor that he trusted. That and Dr. Helfer assured Danny in Steve's condition he most likely wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

If he did, they knew where to find the detective.

Minutes turned into hours, turned into the next morning and then the afternoon the day after that. Late the first night Helfer had appeared and said Steve was at last responding to the antibiotics and it was looking like they wouldn't have to put him on a ventilator after all. He would require Oxygen and more antibiotics for at least another 48 hours and some breathing exercises to make sure his lungs fully recovered later but hopes were at last, high.

While Danny had refused to leave the hospital, Chin and Kono had gone home the day before and returned to be at his side early that morning. Finally, as they shared a hospital cafeteria lunch, Danny, Chin and Kono were joined by Dr. Helfer who nursed a big cup of coffee.

"Hey doc, how's our boy doing?"

"Good, but I guess that's expected from a SEAL," the doctor smiled. The comment reminded Danny of the performance the man had put on when they were trying to calm Steve down the day before.

"You sound like a man who's actually got some military in him," Danny hinted. Helfer nodded.

"Captain Raleigh Helfer, like I said, USMC Medic," he replied. "Did four tours before being discharged; An I.E.D. decided to sheer off the tip of my right foot and pump me full of some great souvenirs after surgery. I hate to lie to my patients, Detective but I'm not above using truths to sooth them. That said, if you three are done here, a certain Commander is looking for visitors."

"No doubt he's already tried to convince you he can walk down to the cafeteria on his own," Chin smiled. The doctor simply rolled his eyes as the Five-0 team had seen many an exasperated doctor do in the past in regards to their team.

Sharing a laugh, the team plus doctor headed back up toward Steve's hospital room to make sure the man wasn't already making a break for it.

A few hours later, Danny was alone with Steve flipping through channels of the private hospital room that had been arranged for the head of Hawaii's task force. Chin and Kono had said their goodbyes for the night and headed out only a short while ago.

Since then they'd been sitting in silence and Danny had honestly thought his partner had fallen asleep. However, movement caught his eye and he turned his head to see Steve slipping the oxygen mask off his face.

"Pretty sure the doc says you still need that," Danny said as he stood to replace it. He was stopped however when Steve raised a feeble hand.

"I don't remember much," he horsed out. "But I remember you being there." Danny thought back to the first few moments in the hospital.

"Yeah you were pretty out of it," he replied. "Kept talking about being tortured for information… Did that really happen?"

"Yeah," Steve croaked. "Two years into the SEALs had a mission go bad. They had us for four days and for 12 hours every day they…" When the man trailed off with a wave of his hand and a furrowed brow of regret Danny knew there were many reasons he would never hear the rest of that story. He was still amazed Steve had given him as much as he just did considering every time the detective every asked about his SEAL missions the answer was usually; "It's classified."

But there was one thing Danny knew for sure and didn't even have to ask about. Instead he just gave his partner a pat on the shoulder and said;

"You didn't give anything up then just like you didn't a few days ago, babe." Damn it all if Steve's eyes didn't flood with a bit of relief.

"M'glad you're my partner Danno," the Commander smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet," Danny smiled as he was finally allowed to put Steve's oxygen mask back in place. "I don't plan on ever letting you live down the fact that you, you are to stubborn for your own good and ended up getting sicker than anyone I've ever known. I mean seriously were you catching up on all the years you haven't been sick all in one go?" As Danny sat back and started flipping through the channels again he continued to rant about how ridiculous it was that Steve got so sick so quickly. Which morphed into a rant about how not twenty hours before being admitted to the hospital, Steve had decided to run and swim his usual biathlon.

The detective would be ranting long after his partner fell into a drug induced slumber with a small smirk on his lips.

Two months later, the Five-0 team was back in that very hospital with Dr, Helfer staring at them, arms folded across his chest and an incredulous look on his face.

"I'm sorry, explain this to me again?" he asked with a sigh.

"Come on Doc, we've been over this a thousand times," Danny sighed as the itch of the new cast on his arm was already starting to drive him nuts and wasn't helping the aggravation of his concussion any. In the bed next to him, Kono sat up with a neck-brace on and a stitched up gash on her cheek. Sitting in the chair beside her bed but looking almost as miserable was Chin-Ho sporting some crutches beside him and a hunched over due to some tender ribs.

Dr. Helfer just ran one hand down his face and stopped as he clutched his chin. Danny didn't blame him; he did however blame the man standing behind the doctor with a smirk on his face.

"This is what happens when I let Danno, drive doc," Steve answered. Danny narrowed his eyes as the doctor turned to Steve who sported nothing more than a bruised cheek. They'd been in Danny's car, the detective for once having the pleasure of driving his own vehicle when they'd gotten into a car accident. It wasn't even chasing a suspect. They'd piled in his car and were headed out to lunch when they passed through a school zone and a little boy darted out into the street after his ball.

Danny swerved; the car got caught up in some road construction and flipped.

"So how is it they end up like this and you walk away with little more than a scratch?" Dr. Helfer asked incredulously. Danny wished he hadn't, he truly wished he hadn't because the detective knew the answer before it could even come out of Steve's mouth. With a wickedly smug grin appearing on the Five-0 leaders face, Steve replied;

"I'm a Navy SEAL, doc."

Three simultaneous groans echoed through the hospital room. Danny didn't care how much it hurt him; he lobbed his pillow at the man as hard as he could. As the pillow hit its mark it was followed by a confused looking doctor and a room full of laughter.

* * *

**I'm "broment" crazy as I think you've all noticed... just waiting for the show to catch up with me. Ha ha.**

**Reviews/Favs always welcome!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Oz **


End file.
